Systems and devices herein generally relate to devices that determine the height of items (e.g., sheets of print media) above a conveyor within a printing device, and more particularly to a system that utilizes movable and stationary mirrors in a compact and inexpensive design.
As the quality and speed of printing devices improves, the tolerances within such printing devices decreases. These tighter tolerances can cause problems if the print media being utilized has an inconsistent thickness. Specifically, if a sheet of print media is thicker than the tolerances within the printing device, the print media can jam within the printing device and/or damage the internals of the printing device. Therefore, systems that can determine the height of the print media accurately and inexpensively are highly valued.